


Box of Stars.

by fatfingers



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: I don't own these people, M/M, wrap party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfingers/pseuds/fatfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the notes cause spoilers I guess?? ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypnoticcastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hypnoticcastiel).



Originally posted on LJ [here](http://fatfingers22.livejournal.com/5295.html#cutid1).

* * *

 

“Dear friends. We celebrate this end of an era with sadness, love, and joy. These years have made strangers into friends, and then friends into family. Even though this is the end of our having-fun-8-months-of-the-year-meeting, this is definitely not the end of Team Merlin. We will have other chances to meet, and if not, we will make time, because family sticks together no matter what. So raise your glass for this tiny show which has now ended with a blast, and help yourselves to the delicious Merlins, Arthurs, and dragons,” Julian finishes his speech with a wink. “Oh, and Tom, don't fall of this boat,” he adds before stepping swiftly off the box.

 

“You think anyone knows just how accurate that 'family' thing is to us now?” Bradley asks Colin with a smirk.

 

“Well, unless you told someone, no. But then again you've always been very obvious when it comes to our relationship,” Colin replies, staring Bradley down with his 'puh-lease you can't even fake a frown' face. Better known as  _Professor sassy_.

 

They're having their very last wrap party in a beautiful boat on the river Thames. The sky is blue and the sun is shining, reflecting on the white boat.

 

“Huh.”

 

“What?”

 

“I just realized something,” Bradley smirks.

 

“What?” Colin takes a step back, knowing that look.

 

Bradley grins like an idiot, saying “you really should get used to this,” before grabbing Colin's waist, and hauling him in for a kiss.

 

“There are photographers here!” Colin tries to push him off, but Bradley's too strong for him.

 

“Colin, Merlin's finished. We don't have to worry about anything like that anymore. We can do what we want. It's us against the world now,” Bradley's smile is so big and shiny, Colin almost melts right then and there, but instead he leans into the next kiss, and hums while his hands get warm on Bradley's back, under his striped shirt.

 

“Is this how you'll be from now on? Because then I'll have to say my  _goodbye forever_  now,” Angel says, appearing out of thin air.

 

“Oh if it isn't Ms. Hussy. You and Katie get too bored of poisoning Eoin and Tom?”

 

  
“You're just jealous because instead of joining us, you were being a lovebird with Colin,” Angel says, sticking her tongue out at Bradley.

 

  
“I'm not gonna apologize for finally getting to snog, or hold, Colin in public. And you yourself should know just how much better that is than watching Eoin freak out because he thinks he's dying.”

 

  
“Hmmm, you're right. Colin is a great kisser,” Angel says, rubbing her chin. “So, Colin, wanna go somewhere private with the best one on board?” she adds, batting her eyelashes.

 

  
“Hey, whoa, no! Hands off, he's mine,” Bradley instinctively wraps his arms – and one leg – around Colin, squeezing him with all he's got (which is not as easy in skinny jeans).

 

  
Colin had been watching them in amusement. He always loved Bradley's jealousy and Angel's devilishness. But he decided to say something now that his bones were almost breaking, and his virtue popping out like his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry to have to interrupt your lovely talk, but I care about my body and health, so I'm gonna go check on Tom,” he squeezes himself out from Bradley's embrace, kissing him on the cheek, and winking at Angel.

 

  
  
\-------------------------------

 

  
Colin's walking towards some chatty voices, when someone pokes him on the shoulder. He jumps back a few steps, startled.

 

  
“Sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you. I was just wondering if I could maybe interview you a bit?” it's one of the photographers. They thought it was better to have photographers to get the fans good stuff, instead of having paparazzis creeping around.

 

  
“Ohh, no, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just having some kind of a Titanic flashback,” Colin laughs.

 

  
  
The photographer looks at him with a weird look asking him how on earth he can have a Titanic flashback when he wasn't even born when it sank.

 

  
  
“Uhm.. I don't-- I guess it's just a movie thing. Plus I did that reading way back. Yes, it must be that,” Colin says, smiling proudly of his answer.

  


“Yeah, probably,” the photographer says, still looking at him like he's from another planet, remembering to ask him again for that interview, though.

  


“Oh, right! Yeah sure. Just here, or we need to sit down?”

 

  
“No, no, but a little privacy would be nice,” the photographer says, looking around. “Here's good,” he adds, pointing Colin to a closed off corner, in the inside cabin.

 

Colin goes first, the photographer leading the way with cold fingers on the small of Colin's back. Colin doesn't like it at all, because Bradley's the only one who ever does that, and started doing it when they'd worked together for less then a year, without asking a king or priest.

  


But when he gets to the corner, and the fingers push harder into his back, he realizes those aren't fingers at all. He freezes on the spot, swallowing thickly.

  


“Yes, that's a gun,” the photographer says, and Colin can feel hot breathing on his neck.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why? Isn't it obvious? Cause of money. Now I want you to think carefully about your happy boyfriend, print him into your mind, because if you don't tell everyone to give you their wallets and jewelry, I will shoot his pretty little brain out. And don't worry, I won't miss.”

 

Colin looks at the photographer with concerned eyes, telling him he's mad.

 

“Yes, I am! Now go nuts!” the photographer says, laughing brightly as he pushes Colin out of the corner.

 

Colin almost bumps into Bradley on his way out, getting a “hey, you okay?” and a brilliant Bradley-smile.

 

“Yeah,” Colin takes Bradley's hand, holding it a little too tightly.

 

“You sure?”

 

Colin sighs, smiling as big as he can, before repeating that  _yes_  more confidently.

 

When Bradley's about to say something, the photographer comes up to them. “Hello, Bradley. Colin.”

 

“Yo! How's it going?” Bradley smiles, just missing the shiver running through Colin's body.

 

“It's all going very well. Very smoothly. Don't you think, Colin?”

 

Colin gulps, then turns half around, managing a tight smile and a “yeah” through his teeth.

 

Bradley looks at him then, knowing Colin's voice too well to let that one slide. “Colin, are you su--”

 

The photographer interrupts him, telling Colin “you take care of your boyfriend. It was nice making small talk with you two, but I think I'll go over there and mingle a little.”

 

Colin breathes a little easier, but snuggles into Bradley's half-hug, and kisses his shoulder.

 

Bradley watches Colin and opens his mouth to say something, but Colin beats him to it. “I have to talk to people. That's what you've been telling me since we met, right? I can't just hang on you all day.”

 

“Colin...”

 

Colin laughs and kisses Bradley to shut him up. “Go outside. Try to control Eoin, and then bring me a drink after you're successful in being social, okay? I'll be social too. I promise.”

 

“You're being weird.”

 

“I love you. Now go n--- have fun,” he squeezes Bradley's hand one more time, and pushes him out on the deck, reveling for a minute in the glow the sun gives Bradley's hair.

 

\-------------------------------

 

He considers jumping off the boat. He looks in the direction of the balcony, thinks about just walking as normally as he can towards it and dive into the river. But then he looks over at the photographer, who gives a head shake, and looks over to where Bradley had disappeared, slightly showing the gun.

 

He takes a deep breath, before walking over to a small gathering of people. “Hey..”

 

“Hey, Colin, what's up?” it's Alice speaking, with fondness in her voice.

 

“I, uhm. I'm fine, was wondering if I could take all your wallets and jewelry,” Colin replies, realizing it's not as easy being a good actor in a real life situation.

 

“What?!” Alice laughs, and those who she's talking to – Lucy, Michael, and Jake – echo.

 

“Anything going on?” it's Michael.

 

“No! Nothing. I told you; I'm fine. Just plea-- give me all of your jewelry and wallets,” Colin breaks, reaching out his hand when he notices the photographer's watching.

 

“Wait, are you serious? Are you actually robbing us? Didn't we pay you enough, or?” Jake takes over the conversation, grinning.

 

“Come on, give it to me, I don't have all day!” Colin says, deciding it will be best to play his part.

 

“Colin, come on. Don't be ridiculous.”

 

“Give. Me. Everything,” Colin says, adding with glazed eyes, “or Bradley dies.”

 

“Colin, please, this is enough,” Alice says, still holding her wallet from before, when they thought he was joking, or even offering to lock them somewhere safe.

 

“This is not a joke. I'm being serious. Now give. Me. Your. Wallets!” Colin says, grabbing Jake and Michael's wallets for emphasis.

 

They're all too shocked to do anything but what Colin said, so they let go of their wallets and Alice and Lucy start taking off their jewelry.

 

Then Colin moves onto the next group, and the next, and the next, each time proving his point by either shouting, just taking everyone's things, or pointing to the still traumatized previous groups.

 

\-------------------------------

 

When Colin's got about two small groups left, Bradley walks in with two drinks in hand. Champagne for Colin, and an apple martini for himself (what? He wanted to try it, and it sounds fancy..).

 

But when he recognizes the words and the voice that's shouting, he drops both glasses to the floor. Thankfully there's carpet on the floor, so no noise, and he's a fast thinker.

 

He lets his eyes roam over the room, studying the horrified faces. Then his eyes land on the photographer, who sure has got a terrified look plastered on, but Bradley can see it's fake. So he makes his way over there, trying to act calm.

 

“Hello, again,” Bradley says, giving a tiny nod.

 

“Oh Bradley, you scared me! I mean just look at what's going on!” the photographer says, letting a short sob escape.

 

“Oh, yeah. I just don't understand what's happening! I mean he's my boyfriend, I thought I knew him. But this is just tragic,” Bradley shakes his head.

 

“Yes, one would think so. Are you going to do anything about it?” the photographer says, raising both eyebrows.

 

Bradley puts his hand on the photographer's waist, so now they're facing each other. “Like I said, he's my boyfriend, so I should know him. And I do, so I know that that right there is acting. He's terrified. But you aren't. So give it up now, or I will do something about it,” he finishes, taking the gun and pointing it at the photographer.

 

“You motherfffff!”

 

“Yes, well,” Bradley walks over to where Colin's still at it – losing the gun and the magazine at a nearby table – and taps him on the shoulder.

 

“What?!” Colin yells, before turning around.

 

When Colin's turned fully around, and is looking at Bradley with wide eyes and a half open mouth, Bradley points to where the gun rests on the table, and shrugs.

 

And the next thing he knows Colin's collapsing with relief.

 

“Sorry, so sorry. Was gonna kill you. Didn't-- God I'm so sorry,” Colin says, trembling in Bradley's arms.

 

“Hey, it's okay. I'm here now. It's fine. Everything will be alright,” Bradley strokes Colin's back, resting his chin on Colin's head.

 

“Think again, loverboy.”

 

Bradley turns around, to see the photographer standing before them, pointing the gun at them.

 

“Now Colin here's going to finish what he started, or you both go bye bye. I would have done it myself, honestly, but I don't really like people,” the photographer smiles, pointing Colin to go ahead.

 

Bradley's holding Colin's hand, not letting go when Colin walks over to the people. But when Colin turns back to look at him, smiling and mouthing "I'm sorry", he lets go.

 

He watches Colin take everything from everyone from a small distance, vaguely hearing the “I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” and that's when he's about to break. Because it's not Colin's fault and he's about to let the photographer know that, until Tom and Eoin burst into the cabin, singing.

  


\-------------------------------

 

Their eyes are closed, but when Eoin's opened his eyes the first thing he sees is the gun, so he forgets all about singing, and rushes towards the photographer.

 

“Ooohh a gun!” he says, grabbing it from the photographer, “it's so shiny,” he adds, basically drooling.

 

He has his finger on the trigger – not calming anyone down – so when Tom comes trotting over to him, almost pushing him to the floor, there's a bang. Fortunately (for everyone except Eoin) the only thing hit is Eoin's hat (which he was looking for), but it riles up the photographer.

 

“Enough! Give me that. It's not a toy,” the photographer says, trying to get to the gun.

 

Since both Tom and Eoin are tall, it's not an easy task. Especially when they're both drunk.

 

They start running around, the photographer chasing them. Now Eoin's holding the gun again, running from the photographer, with Tom right on their heels.

 

Eoin runs right towards the door, and out onto the deck.

 

He decided if Tom, the photographer, and him are going to fight over the gun, no one should have it, so he's going to throw it into the river. But then he trips and falls right by the balcony.

 

The photographer's just stopped and is about to reach out and grab the gun, when Tom comes running, unable to stop. He bumps into the photographer, who knocks into the balcony, and falls into the water.

 

“Hah! I won!” Tom shouts, pleased as he jumps around with the gun.

 

“Tom, you do know this is a real gun, so we're going to have to get rid of it, right?” Anthony has made his way over to him, opening his palm.

 

“Yes, Mr. Pen,” Tom replies, giggling.

 

“Right,” Anthony says, dismounts the gun, and throws it in a trash bin. He turns around, says “well, weren't we celebrating something?” gets a champagne glass, and downs it.

 

\-------------------------------

 

“Come on, lets go somewhere private,” Bradley says to Colin, leading him to a sofa that seem to be not very close to the chair area.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks, feeling Colin shaking a little.

 

Colin lets out a breath of laugh, saying, “yeah, thanks to Tom.”

 

“Wait. So I save you and Tom gets all the credit! Where's the justice in that?!”

 

“Now you know how Merlin feels,” Colin blinks.

 

“You're adorable,” Bradley laughs, stroking Colin's cheek.

 

“You're a twat,” Colin tells him, but Bradley just laughs harder.

 

“Come here,” he moves his hand from Colin's cheek to his neck, his other hand curled in Colin's velvet jacket, and pulls him closer. “You're safe now.”

 

“Thanks to Tom,” Colin whispers.

 

“Shut up,” Bradley wraps his arms around Colin, letting his head linger on Colin's shoulder. He's trying not to laugh, but he knows Colin can feel his chest vibrating.

 

Bradley looks up when he hears Colin laughing. “I'm sorry you had to go through that again,” he says, pressing his lips against Colin's.

 

“Again?”

 

“Trauma. Had to go through much trauma again. You've been through so much more than a tiny, and precious being like you deserves.”

 

“Bradley, I'm taller than you,” Colin says, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You know what I mean,” Bradley says, but Colin's eyebrow only goes higher.

 

“Ugh, just.. I'm sorry, okay?! And I love you,” Bradley smiles, kissing Colin again. This time Colin doesn't interrupt, just opens his mouth a bit, kissing back.

 

Bradley sighs as Colin's hands wrap around his neck, and he can taste Colin on his tongue. They stay like that for awhile, just sitting on the sofa, in the huge, but tiny cabin.

 

“I love you, Colin James,” Bradley says, now kissing the corner of Colin's mouth, his nose, his eyelashes, his cheeks.

 

“Hey, not yet. And it will be Morgan-James, thank you very much.”

 

“Soon,” Bradley says against Colin's neck, adding, “This really was the most perfect timing. I'm also very glad we're keeping it a secret. If people found out we were engaged, we wouldn't even get enough peace to sleep.”

 

“Hah! I knew it!” Katie screams as she jumps from out of nowhere, her hair jumping with her.

 

“Were you spying on us?” Bradley asks, after a moment of gaping shock.

 

“Yes. Not that it was very difficult since you're not locked in somewhere alone.”

 

“Damn it, I knew they couldn't be trusted!”

 

“When you say they..” Colin cuts in.

 

“They! Them! Those... women!”

 

And that's when Colin and Katie burst into giggles.

 

“I won't tell anyone, I promise,” Katie says, after she's managed to control herself a bit.

 

Bradley glares at her, but Colin lets her know they know.

 

Bradley keeps glaring, and after a moment, Colin and Katie can't help but start giggling again.

 

After they've been in hysterics for a few minutes, and Bradley's packed himself together, silently 'crying', Angel comes skipping towards them. “What's going on?”

 

“Oh, bugger! What is this,  _Invasion of the Mean Girls_?!” Bradley loosens from his fetal position, gesturing his hands at the air, and then falls backwards onto the sofa, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Nothing. Bradley's just being a baby,” a still chuckling Katie tells Angel.

 

“So nothing new then,” Angel says, folding her arms.

 

“I'm still here!!”

 

“Yes, calm down. That's actually why I came. I wanted to let you know that Richard threw the photographer a lifebuoy and drew it in. Someone called the cops, and they just tied the photographer to a chair, and to the balconies,” Angel smiled, and turned to leave.

 

          Katie stopped her though, and told her to wait up because she wanted to get a good laugh out of all of this. "Oh and you were right. But ssshhhhh," she added later though, when Bradley and Colin were out of earshot.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: For a prompt my Castiel hippie gave me: Setting is end of Merlin, and the producer and cast members celebrate on one of the Thames clippers boat. Second half is crazy drama and action! Because on the boat there is a robber, he also has a gun! He knows that Colin Morgan is a famous TV star and threatens him so the others give out all their money, and jewels and so on. The story should have a strong and passionate Brolin ending.  
> A/N: Second fic, of many, I write for him. Yeah, so it started off well, but then it just went south. And i don't mean in a good way. Oh well... I hope you liked it x) Aaaaaaaaaaaandd last but not least I thank my pretty BETA Kiru.


End file.
